The present invention relates to a manually operated dispenser device of a liquid, generally trigger-operated.
Such dispenser devices, known in the jargon as “trigger pumps”, are extremely widespread, with an annual production of several hundred million pieces. They are in fact widely used in the household cleaning, fabric treatment, hobby sectors etc.
For the production of such devices to be economically worthwhile, plants needs to be able to produce and assemble an elevated number of pieces. Consequently, even slight improvements to the production process of the components and the assembly process thereof, may entail a significant economic benefit.
In particular, it is essential for the device to be easy to assemble even when it has asymmetric or offset inner components.
All this must obviously marry with the increasingly restrictive requirements regarding the functionality of the devices, the reliability and the type of jet dispensed.
In particular, the need is felt for such devices to prevent the leakage of liquid, both because this leads to inconvenience during the transport of the devices, and because interpreted as a waste and negative quality by the user, especially in the case in which such liquid wets the hands.